


Like Heaven On Earth

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, Guardian Angels, Guardian angel keith, Langst, M/M, Modern AU, modern au with fantastical elements, slight angst, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: “…people can usually only see me when they want something,” he stated. Lance shrugged.“Well, right now I’d love your name, and possibly your number. Also a handshake five seconds ago would’ve been nice too,” Lance said. Navy eyes stared hard into Lance, and after a couple seconds he took the glass from his pink lips. They looked irritated, Lance noticed, like he was constantly biting them.“Keith,” he answered simply. Lance smirked.“What a lovely name.”-Lance becomes infatuated with a beautiful man at a club he frequents, and finds that he’s often not looking at what he’s seeing.(Rating might change)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy idk where this is going so…I guess if you want more scream at me thank you
> 
> Also there’s might be some minor typos, so please excuse them! I don’t have a beta reader, so what I edited was all I could notice by myself. Thank you!

     He was ethereal. The moment Lance saw him he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The eyes staring back at him shimmered under the glimmering lights, and Lance instantly felt an invisible tug towards the beautiful man leaning against the wall. He looked like the wallflower type; wearing plain dark clothing with nothing too flashy. In fact it was the deep inky color that caught Lance’s gaze that ruined any chance of blending in to the wall so seamlessly. The man instantly looked back down at his drink as he realized Lance was looking back at him, and it was now possible for him to disappear into the bricks. Lance wouldn’t allow that.

     Lance was with a friend. Actually, he was with more than one friend. He was with two. Hunk and Pidge wouldn’t mind if he slipped away for a moment, would they? He looked back at his long time co workers, and cracked a smile as Pidge tried shoving more cocktail umbrellas up her nose. Hunk was too busy laughing, so Lance patted his shoulder and told him he’d be right back.

“Oh no. Who’s your victim tonight?” Hunk teased. Lance rolled his eyes and looked back to the wall. He frowned.

“That’s a good question…” he murmured and looked around for the man he had spotted before. After a solid minute of raking his eyes over the club floor, he still couldn’t spot the man from earlier. “Nobody…apparently…”

     It was another week before Lance saw him again. He sat by himself at the same club drinking a rum and coke. As if it was déjà vu, Lance only spotted him after he found that beautiful deep midnight blue sparkling back at him. This time, he didn’t dare look away and got up muttering a quick “be right back” to his friend Allura. He was almost to the man’s table, and he had long since broken their eye contact. Inches away, a man passed in front of Lance, and once the table was in view again all that was left was an empty glass. He sighed.

“Typical…”

     A month passed by before Lance was at that club again. He was celebrating Shiro’s promotion to office manager with his co-workers, and out of the corner of his eye he saw him again. At first he thought he was just imagining him. He has never really met or spoken to this gorgeous, otherworldly man, and he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to be disappointed once again. So he let the man blend in the his surroundings again, only for him to pop up on the opposite side of the club leaning against the wall. This time he held Lance’s stare and swirled his drink as if he was waiting for him. Lance glanced over at his new boss, and then the man against the wall. He sipped his rum and coke, but kept his eyes on Lance. 

“I’ll be right back,” Lance whispered in Hunk’s ear.

“Sure thing, buddy! Use protection.”

     Lance ignored his friend’s comment, and instead made his way across the floor. He tried to hide just how eager he was to finally meet the angelic beauty staring back at him, but it was obvious he was failing from how quickly he shoved his way through the crowd. When Lance finally stepped right in front of him, a grin spread across his face. The man pulled the rim of his glass from his lips and said nothing as he looked at Lance long and hard. Tan, skinny fingers jutted out between them.

“The name’s Lance,” he announced. The man looked down at his hand and then his eyes. Lance’s eyes probably told everything he was thinking, and he was starting to feel a little awkward holding his hand out for a complete stranger to shake.

“You can see me,” the man said. Lance blinked, and then chuckled. He retracted his hand and shrugged.

“You’re hard to miss, sweetheart,” Lance replied smoothly. The pale man crossed his arms and then took another sip.

“…people can usually only see me when they want something,” he stated. Lance shrugged.

“Well, right now I’d love your name, and possibly your number. Also a handshake five seconds ago would’ve been nice too,” Lance said. Navy eyes stared hard into Lance, and after a couple seconds he took the glass from his pink lips. They looked irritated, Lance noticed, like he was constantly biting them.

“Keith,” he answered simply. Lance smirked.

“What a lovely name.”

     That night Lance took Keith back to his apartment and shared a night of tender kisses and touches. He watched the beautiful man come undone underneath him, and reveled at the pure gorgeousness and grace of Keith. His pale cheeks and chest stained with a sinful blush, and his eyes lidded with absolute lust. Lance fell asleep that night smiling as Keith caressed his face with kisses, but unfortunately woke up to nothing. In fact he was almost convinced it never happened because of how _untouched_ his bedroom looked. Usually it was a _mess_ when he slept with someone, but everything so was in place there was no way Keith put _everything_ back in its place like that.

     There was no trace of him after that morning. He didn’t leave a note or his number or anything. The only thing Lance had from him was the memories and his name. Keith…the name rolled off his tongue so naturally that Lance felt like he’s know this man all his life. He decided that Keith probably wanted to leave it as a one night stand, and so he wouldn’t pursue it. As much as he’d love to feel and taste his creamy skin again, he knew he would probably forget about Keith in a couple months.

     Except he didn’t. Two months later, and Keith was the first person to pop up in Lance’s brain when Hunk and Pidge said they wanted to go back out to the bar. He told himself to forget about it, but agreed to go along regardless. Sure enough within five minutes he spotted the same alluring smokey eyes sitting three stools down at the bar. Lance looked away and told Hunk he was gonna take a leak. 

     He made his way to the bathroom, and did his business in the nearest urinal. The florescent lights contracted harshly from the dim neon scene outside. Lance allowed that thought to linger and started to zip up his pants as he heard the door open. At first he ignored it, but nearly had a heart attack when a familiar voice broke the silence.

“What else do you want?”

“Ah!” Lance yelled and looked over to see Keith glaring at him. He sighed and took a deep breath. “Don’t scare me like that, holy shit,” he said and walked over to wash his hands.

“What else do you _want?_ “ Keith repeated through clenched teeth.

“Why? Are you offering something? Because I’m totally up for round two if you are,” Lance said and looked over at him with a smirk and a wink. Keith blushed, and Lance let his eyes hang around the lovely color before turning to grab a paper towel. “But seriously, why do you ask?”

“Because you shouldn’t still be able to see me if you’re satisfied. When you talk to me regularly, people notice,” Keith said. Lance raised a brow and crossed his arms.

“What’s wrong with that? I dunno why other people haven’t noticed someone like you already,” Lance said looking him up and down. Keith scrunched his mouth in frustration and blushed deeper.

“Stop _flirting_ with me, and just tell me what else you want.”

“Nothing, Okay? I’m fine,” Lance replied.

“Is it sex? Money? Love? What do you want?”

“Ooo, while those are all super tempting, I’m still not sure why you need to know,” Lance replied. 

     Keith groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He then shook his head and paced around a few times. Lance took that opportunity to take in more of the fascinating man while his back was turned.

“You _want_ something, and you _saw_ me so that means…” Keith trailed off into a groan.

“Why do you even come here if you don’t want people to look at you?” Lance asked. Keith stopped where he was, and then turned to look at Lance. “I mean…it’s kinda weird that you’re always here when I’m here. It’s even weirder that you avoided me the first couple times, and then let me sleep with you.”

“Do you seriously only notice me here?” Keith asked. Lance blinked.

“Only here? Wait, what do you mean _only_  here?” He asked. Keith put his hands on his hips and faced Lance completely.

“You don’t like being here, right? You just want a reason to get out,” Keith concluded. Lance shrugged.

“I mean…yeah, it’s not my favorite club, but I dunno if I’d say-“

“C’mon,” Keith cut him off and took his hand.

“Wha-where are you taking me?”

“Out.”

     Once again Lance spent the night admiring the celestial man on his bed. This time he was sat promptly on Lance’s lap, clutching his shoulders and singing hymns of heated pleasure. His lips on Lance’s body made him forget all about their bizarre conversation earlier. Lance held his hips tight, and then he smirked at the though of leaving bruises on Keith’s soft vanilla skin. Everything all happened like a dream. He couldn’t even remember prepping him or driving home. All he could remember was the bright red of Keith’s mouth as it hung open, and the slick soft flesh that encased his cock all night. He fell asleep to the same sensation of kisses pressed to his face, and woke up to the harsh reality of Keith’s absence. He banged his fast on his mattress, and groaned as he dug his fingers through his hair.

“Do you ever feel like you’re going insane…or like hallucinating or something?” Lance asked.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Hunk responded as he unwrapped his burrito. Lance nodded and dug his fork into his salad, only to flop his beans and guacamole on itself. “Are you doing any hardcore drugs?”

“No.”

“Then you’re probably just insane,” Hunk answered calmly. Lance sighed and shook his head.

“Have you noticed that guy that’s always in the corner at the club?” Lance asked. Hunk frowned.

“What guy?”

“The one I talked to that one time? The one that I walked out with last night?” Lance raised a brow. Hunk hummed and then shook his head.

“I didn’t notice that. Is that where you disappeared to last night?”

“Yeah…I mean, I _thought_  I would’ve had the decency to tell you guys I was headed out. Did I just bail on you guys?” He inquired. Hunk nodded.

“Oh yeah. We tried to text you, but you didn’t even read them. Pidge assumed you were getting laid or something. Guess she was right,” Hunk told him.

“Guess so…except I don’t remember getting in my car…or driving…or unlocking my door to get in. All I remember was like…actually having sex,” Lance told him.

“Must’ve been some really good sex,” Hunk replied simply and took a bite.

“I vaguely remember having a weird little argument with him…he like asked me what I wanted for no apparent reason. He was mad, and it sounded like what I wanted really mattered to him, but like in a ‘this is fucking up everything and I need to fix it’ kinda matter,” Lance said. Hunk shrugged.

“ _He_  could be on drugs,” he offered. Lance sighed and took a bite of his salad.

“Maybe.”

     Lance visited the club again, but this time he was alone. He didn’t spot Keith once, and the lack of his delicate yet sharp features made Lance even more confused. Every time he was here he managed to spot Keith, so why couldn’t he this time? Lance sat at a table by himself for over an hour. Every time someone approached him, he said he was waiting for someone. Keith never showed, and Lance left feeling even more upset and confused. He sat in his car just staring at his steering wheel before angrily punching it once and groaning.

“What are you, _asshole?_ “ he growled and started the car.

     After that he visited the club regularly every week waiting to see Keith again. Every time he was upset and disappointed when he never showed. He cursed himself for pointing out that Keith always came the same time he did. It probably tipped him off to stop coming to this specific club. Lance honestly didn’t like it that much either. The drinks were pricey, and the dance floor was constantly filled with idiots. It was one of the only clubs that also deserved food, and his coworkers liked that aspect of it. So it was their usual hangout spot whenever they were out of the office. Lance never realized how much he dreaded coming to it until he was sitting in it for hours every week waiting for the man of his dreams.

     Eventually, he had to stop. Not because he wanted to or was told to. No, he was actually invited to a wedding that was taking place the day he usually sat at the club by himself. In all honesty he didn’t want to go. It was his father’s third wife, and after he split with his mom they had a rocky relationship. His mother was his father’s first wife, and he was an okay Dad until he started cheating on her. Just seeing the invitation made Lance burn up. He was tempted to tear it up and throw it away, but he didn’t when his younger sister texted him asking him to be there for her and their mom. Of course his siblings would be invited to. The man never knew when to stop butting into their lives. So Lance gave up his search for Keith for a week, and flew over to Florida to comfort his sisters and brothers during the stupid ceremony.

“Lance, be calm,” his mother warned him as they sat in the pews.

“I am,” Lance replied through gritted teeth.

“Mijo, you’re glaring holes in the back of his head,” she whispered.

“Four holes actually,” Marco added.

“Whatever, I don’t even wanna be here,” Lance muttered.

     Just as those words left his lips, Lance looked away from his father and his eyes instantly connected with those dusty twilight eyes. At first he thought he was seeing things. There was no way Keith was at his _father’s_  wedding. He _had_ to be hallucinating. No matter how hard he blinked or rubbed at his eyes, Keith remained sat in the third pew back staring back at him. Now he _definitely_ didn’t want to be here, and was thankful that his father and new step mother started walking back down the aisle. As soon as he could, he was up and marching over to the pale man.

“What are _you_ doing _here?_ “ Lance demanded to know. Keith looked around and noticed Lance’s family glancing over at them. He stood up and grabbed Lance’s hand. Once again, they were in a bathroom.

“You’re so _incessant!_ “ Keith groaned.

“Where have you been? I’ve been at the club every week waiting for you, and I find you at my dads shitty ass wedding?” Lance demanded to know. Keith ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

“I know! I’ve been right there! You’re just not doing this right!” Keith snapped.

“Doing _what?_ “

“ _This!_ “ he said pointing between the both of them. “You’re not supposed to get so attached to me! I’m not supposed to be notice!”

“Well, I fucking noticed you. Now what?” Lance asked putting his hands on his hips. Keith sighed and leaned against the sink. It was then that Lance noticed Keith didn’t have a reflection in the mirror.

“ _Who_ are you?” Lance gawked at the Keith-less mirror. Keith looked back at what Lance was starring at and gave a tired sigh.

“It’s not _who_ am I, it’s…it’s _what_ am I,” He murmured. He crossed his arms and Lance focused his eyes on him.

“Oh my god, you’re a vampire,” Lance gasped.

“What? No, you idiot. Vampires are like way gross,” Keith replied defensively. “No, I’m…I’m your guardian angel,” he confessed. Lance’s expression dropped and he frowned.

“You’re…wait-“

“You’re not _supposed_ to see me like this, okay? I’m supposed to just be some random stranger who makes your life a little easier in the moment. A guy who gives you directions, or an adult who helps you find your parents in the store when you’re a little kid…” he trailed off and looked down at his feet. “…some guy at the club you can get away with and forget about everything…”

“This is crazy,” Lance said. Keith looked back at him. “This is like the shittiest way someone has ever broken up with me, y’know?”

“We weren’t even dating,” Keith replied.

“We were kinda seeing each other! It’s not my fault you’re playing hard to get!”

“Lance, this isn’t a game. I literally _belong_  to you, and now that I’ve told you who I am you’re gonna see me everywhere!” Keith snapped. Lance blinked.

“What?”

“I’m being _serious_ , Lance! I’m your guardian angel! I’ve followed you around since you were born and I’ve been here to help you! You’re the only one who can really see me, and one of my responsibilities is to make sure you don’t notice me,” he explained angrily. Lance had to reach out for the counter to steady himself. His brain was incapable of processing that.

“I think I am on drugs or something…”

“Lance,” Keith sighed and walked over to help Lance stay upright. “Lance, calm down,” he cooed. In an instant Lance felt relaxed again. Keith’s presence was calming, and he missed the sound of his voice.

“I’ve missed you,” Lance whimpered. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Lance…”

“I-I get if all you wanted was a one night stand, but this is kinda cruel, dude,” Lance said. Keith bit his lip and looked away.

“This is the truth, Lance.”

“It’s okay. I get it,” Lance muttered and walked out.

     For the rest of the day Keith was always in Lance’s peripherals. Sometimes he looked at him, but only to show Keith how irritated he was by the other man’s presence. He tried to ignore him, but it seemed that Keith was now impossible to ignore. Usually he was trying hard _not_ to miss him, and now it was strange how Keith never left his sight or mind. He was on his way to his rental car outside of the venue, and stopped when he realized Keith was teen feet away from him.

“Leave me alone, asshole,” Lance grumbled and unlocked his car.

“I can’t,” Keith responded.

“Sure,” Lance scoffed and got in his car. He flipped Keith off as he drove away, and headed right for the airport. It took him five minutes to spot familiar dark blue eyes in his mirror. He immediately pulled over and glared back at Keith over the seat.

“Dude, get the fuck out of my car,” he ordered.

“If you kick me out I’ll just reappear right here,” Keith replied. Lance turned to unlock his doors, and then looked back at Keith.

“ _Out_ /”

     Sure enough five minutes later Keith was in the back seat again. He was looking out the window, and that pissed Lance off more than it really should’ve. He decided to ignore Keith for the time being, and figured he’d be taken care of at the airport since he didn’t have a ticket and Lance did. He parked his car at the rental place five minutes from the airport, and tried to ignore how obvious Keith’s presence was behind him. He got to the ticket gate and watched as Keith went through the motions of security. Lance gritted his teeth at the fact that he apparently had a ticket, and marched off to his gate.

     Keith was sat next to him as they waited for the plane, and then again when they were actually on the plane. Lance plugged in his headphones and looked out the window the whole time. When the plane landed Lance was exhausted, and didn’t even want to _look_ at Keith. He was still trying to ignore him despite how amazing he still looked even after and four hour flight. It was right about midnight when he got to his car, and it took him about half an hour to realize Keith was driving him home as he dozed off in the back seat. It was a strange sensation because when the car parked Lance was wide awake and clutching the wheel, and Keith was the one in the back. He shook his head and went inside. Of course, Keith followed.

“You’re not coming in my apartment,” Lance said.

“Lance, I _have_ to,” Keith told him.

“No! Stay,” he snapped swiftly shut the door behind him. He turned around to storm into his room, only to run into Keith instead.

“I _can’t_ leave you, idiot,” Keith said. Lance glared at the shorter man and clenched his fists at his sides.

“Whatever magic tricks you’re pulling, _aren’t_  convincing me,” Lance said and opened his door again. He grabbed Keith’s shoulder and shoved him outside his appartement. “ _Asshole!_ ”

     Lance immediately started stripping off his suit on his way to his bedroom, and shoved his face into his pillow. He vaguely acknowledged Keith’s presence, but fell asleep before he could try to kick him out again. He woke up to the sensation of being held the next morning, and discovered that Keith was spooning him under the sheets. Lance pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes.

“You make up a shitty fairytale for the sake of breaking up with me, and _now_ you decided to spend the night?” Lance asked grumpily. Keith stretched, awake and blinking up at Lance.

“I’ve always spent the night. You’ve just never noticed until now,” Keith mumbled.

“Right, because you’re my guardian angel and all that bullshit,” Lance sighed.

“I have, but…it used to be that, once you’re want or need is met, I blend in with the background. You can only see me when you need me. At least…until now,” Keith murmured. Lance shook his head.

“You’re crazy. I should be calling the cops on you now,” Lance said.

“Good luck with that. They’ll either be convinced that I’m your boyfriend or that I’m simply not even here. Either way they’d take you in for a psychiatric evaluation and possibly lock you up. That’s why it’s best if guardian angels aren’t noticed like this,” Keith told him. Lance ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m like way too tired for your mumbo jumbo right now,” he murmured. Keith sat up and gently rubbed Lance’s arm.

“Stop that. What are you doing?” Lance snapped.

“You want physical affection right now. You’re distressed and groggy,” Keith announced. Lance knew that, but it scared him that Keith knew that.

“H-how’d you know that? Are you in my head too?” He asked. Keith sighed and pulled Lance into a hug.

“I’m your guardian angel. I’ve known you your whole life, and I’m meant to protect you. I can feel everything you’re feeling. If you’re thinking particularly hard about something, I can catch little pieces of it,” he explained. Lance felt himself relax against Keith’s body and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Its just so absurd,” Lance murmured. Keith kissed the top of his head and held him tighter. “What you’re saying can’t be real.”

“I know.”

“Is there a god? What…what happens when we die? Did you used to be someone?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head.

“I’ve already told you too much. If I tell you anything else…something bad will happen.”

“What?”

“Lance, trust me,” Keith murmured and pulled back to cup his face. “You don’t want to know.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s currenly 1:33 am…pls forgive any typos and spelling errors I missed. I tried really hard to find them all :(

     Lance couldn’t stop trying to look at him through the mirror. Of course, all he saw was himself in his bathroom, but he could _feel_  Keith in the room with him. He spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out before turning and leaning against his counter. He crossed his arms, and merely looked back at the angelic man starring right back at him. His anger from the previous day had subsided, but he still felt like he was in some weird dream. Keith didn’t do much besides watch him, and it was a little unnerving.

“So-“ Lance’s voice cracked, and he quickly cleared his throat. “S-so you…you like…follow me around everywhere?” He asked. Keith nodded.

“I don’t really have a choice. I always have to be in the same room as you, and if you get too far I automatically reappear near you,” Keith replied. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, I noticed that yesterday,” he murmured and then stretched his arms. He yawned and then blinked at Keith. “So I guess I’m kinda stuck with you, huh?”

“I’m really sorry about this,” Keith said. Lance frowned.

“About what?”

“I shouldn’t have called so much attention to myself. I’ve been able to keep this appearance for years, and you’ve never tried to seduce me like this,” Keith explained.

“Is it like…common for people to accidentally flirt with their guardian angels?” Lance asked. Keith was silent for a moment.

“Yes…it’s uncommon for them to actually have sex, but it’s not forbidden.”

“What is forbidden?” Lance raised a brow.

“This,” Keith answered. “Being recognized. Standing out. Telling you what I really am. All of this is forbidden.”

“That’s kind of strict…”

“Humans are very curious. Obviously, you want answers that I can’t give you,” Keith pointed out. “If everyone knew about their guardian angel, they would all go mad if they got the answers they wanted. There’s a reason you don’t have them.”

“Yeah…Okay, I get that,” Lance nodded. Keith then approached him and touched his arm. He had the most sincere look on his face as he looked Lance in the eyes.

“I’m really sorry,” he whispered.

“‘T’s fine dude. I’ll just pretend you’re my roommate or something. No need to get so emotional,” Lance dismissed and turned to walk about of his bathroom. Keith followed.

“Lance, I don’t think you understand. This is truly the worst thing I could do to you,” he started to sound choked up. Like the thought of hurting Lance made him cry. Lance shrugged and moved to his kitchen.

“Worse has happened to me,” Lance said.

“No, Lance, this is even worse than your father,” Keith told him. Lance paused and then glared at Keith. He was frozen in the middle of his kitchen, watching an angel cry in front of him. “This could put you in serious danger if anyone finds out that you know.”

“What the fuck did you just say about my father?” Lance asked. Keith’s bottom lip quivered.

“I know what he did to you and your family, and as horrible as that was…what I’ve done is worse,” he said. Lance shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

“Don’t talk to me about my dad,” he said simply before turning to his cupboard and pulling out his cereal box. As he grabbed a cereal bowl, he felt arms around his waist. He stopped and sighed.

“You don’t have to give me _everything_ I want, Okay?” Lance muttered and moved to his fridge. Keith loosened his arms and let Lance move out of his embrace.

“You’re a very physical person, Lance. I know you want to be held. This is my job,” he answered. Lance bit his lip and poured his milk.

“Whatever.”

     That day Lance went to work feeling awful. Keith was with him every step of the way, and he was even in his cubical with him as he worked. It was hard to focus on what he was typing when he knew Keith was sat so perfectly on his desk. I’m the end, he was able to do his job no problem, but it still irked him. He spent his break staring at the angel on his desk and mindlessly eating his apple. It was almost creepy how he’d always find Keith’s eyes on him, but the look he gave suggested it was from a pure desire to protect. 

     Lance still couldn’t help but feel an attraction to him. His body, and his hair, and his face were all still attractive to him. His eyes were just as hypnotizing, and when Keith smiled Lance blushed and looked away. That’s right. He’s basically in his head. He finished up his apple and focused on the rest of his work.

     His lunch break was interesting. Usually he sat with Hunk, so it was weird sitting with two people instead of just one. Keith went by unnoticed, but he was always tugging on Lance’s subconscious. He and Hunk chatted as they usually did, and for a while Lance felt like everything was back to normal. Then whenever there was a null in the conversation, or when they focused more on eating than talking, his attention was always redirected to the fact that Keith was right next to him. Lance snuck a glance at him, and Keith only had his eyes on him. He looked back down at his salad and continued to talk to Hunk.

“Have you always been this close?” Lance asked. They were in his car on their way back to Lance’s apartment. Keith shook his head, now sat in the front seat.

“No, I’ve usually kept my distance, but recently I’ve sensed your desire for close physical contact,” Keith answered.

“But like, could you maybe back up sometimes?” Lance asked.

“I’m in control of it as much as you are. You have to actually want me to get away from you, and not just say that you do,” Keith told him. Lance blushed and shook his head.

“There’s no way you’re _that_ deep in my head,” he muttered.

“The bond a guardian angel shares with its divine is incredibly close. We are, essentially, soulmates,” Keith said. Lance parked his car, and then turned it off. He looked over at Keith.

“Soulmates?” He repeated. Keith nodded.

“If everyone knew their guardian angel, everyone would be happily married. Married, or in some type of fulfilling relationship. They’d have the perfect partner that filled in the pieces they felt they were always missing,” he replied. 

     Lance ran his hands through his hair and got out of his car. He said nothing as they returned to his apartment, and remained silent as he laid in his bed. Keith stood at the end of his bed, but slowly crawled next to him. He was like a cat cautiously making itself comfortable in unwelcome territory. His body was warm against Lance’s chest, and he couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“I’ve told you too much already,” Keith murmured. Lance sighed.

“You’ve barely told me anything,” Lance replied.

“Anything is too much,” Keith said.

“Why can’t you just say ‘Sorry, that’s classified’ or something?” He asked. Keith played with the buttons on Lance’s shirt.

“I really should, but…” he sighed and pushed himself up to look Lance in the eyes. “I love you so much, I can’t refuse you. My job is to make you happy, and you’re not happy when I tell you no.”

“Wait, you _love_ me?” Lance asked sitting up. Keith nodded and looked down.

“Its cruel, really, but…guardian angels aren’t really given a choice. We were given emotions so we can care for our divines easier, and it just happens naturally for us all. It’s like…I didn’t have to fall in love with you, but how could I not?” He said. Lance nudged under Keith’s chin, and connected their eyes together.

“You love me…” he repeated softly. Keith blushed again, and Lance couldn’t help but admire the color.

     Within minutes they were naked and gasping into each other’s mouths. Keith’s body fit so perfectly with Lance’s, and every second of contact filled Lance with pure euphoria. The angel clung to him tightly, and it felt so good to let his heart devour the creature in front of him. Lance loved the feeling of the other man’s soft supple skin, and could barely believe how amazing it felt to hold him and touch him. Everything was hazy, much like their first couple times, and Lance was pulled to sleep with soft kisses raining down on his face.

     Waking up that morning was the best Lance had felt in weeks. Much like how he was put to sleep, he woke up to lips pressing against his cheeks and forehead. When his eyes fluttered open he smiled at the angel cradling his head, and accepted another kiss from his lips. His brain should’ve been doing cartwheels trying to figure out how he was actually feeling, but he was so overwhelmed by how loved Keith made him feel. He couldn’t even remember why he was so angry in the first place.

“Why was I mad at you?” Lance whispered.

“You thought I was trying to break up with you and making all of this up. You also didn’t like that I mentioned your father,” Keith answered. Lance rubbed at his eyes and shook his head.

“Oooooh boy…ohhh fuck…shit, yeah I remember.”

“Having sex with your guardian angel usually makes your brain more cloudy,” Keith told him. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, I can see that. Hard to feel like shit after a night like that,” Lance murmured. “Does it make my memory come in and out or does it happen in little pieces like I remember?”

“It just messes with your memory, but you’re fine in the moment,” Keith assured him and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Fuck…yeah, you’re really good. Like…holy shit, I’ve never had sex that good.” Keith chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

“It’s easy for me to please you…” he whispered.

     After another incredible round, Lance got ready for the day feeling even better. It was easy to forget what Keith actually was when he felt so human in his arms. He ate his breakfast, got dressed, and arrived to work on time. Actually doing work was even more easy because of how at peace Lance felt now. It no longer bothered him that Keith was watching him while sitting on his desk. In fact he found himself liking it, and sneaking flirtatious glances at him.

     This time when Lance went to lunch, Hunk seemed to acknowledge Keith as well. At first Lance was so used to Keith’s presence that it made sense that Hunk could see him to, but he quickly remembered that Hunk claimed to have never seen him before. Now he was talking to Keith as if he’s had his own cubical in the office for years. At first Lance said nothing, but then he excused himself to the bathroom. Of course, Keith followed.

“What’s that all about?” Lance asked.

“You mean Hunk suddenly having memories of me in the office and acknowledging me,” he said.

“Yeah! That’s what I mean! What’s that about?”

“I…I shouldn’t tell you,” Keith answered hesitantly. It looked painful for him to deny Lance the information he wanted.

“I thought it was only that people could see you or not see you. I-I didn’t know you could tamper with peoples _memories_ ,” Lance continued. Keith sighed.

“We can only manipulate things that would benefit you. Right now, because you decided to be so close with me, this situation will be less stressful to you and your friends. It changes all the time.”

“What situation?”

“We’re co-workers right now, and according to everyone in the office, I’ve been here almost as long as you have,” Keith told him. Lance dug his fingers into his scalp.

“This is gonna drive me insane.”

“Lance…trust me when I say it’ll make things easier in the moment. Would you rather Hunk ask why you’re looking at nothing? Or, when he can see me, ask why there’s a random stranger in the office? Or perhaps drill you with a million questions about me to make sure I’m not a random stranger who might kill you?” He asked. Lance pursed his lips and shook his head.

“No…no, I don’t.”

“You control this as much as I do. It’s very…subconscious based because you’re not supposed to be conscious of me,” Keith explained. Lance nodded.

“I guess that makes sense…” he murmured and crossed his arms looking down at Keith’s lips. The angel smiled and cupped his face to give him a kiss.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll be okay…”

     Next thing Lance knew he was on his couch and watching a movie with Keith. It was strange because he had the memories from the rest of his day after Keith kissed him in the bathroom, but he felt like he hadn’t actually done any of it. Instead it felt like it happened in a dream, and he just woke up to see his boyfriend snuggled against his chest. Wait…not boyfriend…angel…right?

“Its best not to fight it,” Keith whispered. Lance frowned with confusion as Keith started to muzzle against his neck.

“If you let yourself forget about all of this…it’ll be less confusing,” he explained. Lance moaned as Keith kissed and licked at his throat.

“Keith…”

“Just let yourself believe I’m just your boyfriend. You’ll be so much happier,” Keith’s lips brushed under Lance’s ear as he spoke, and all Lance could do was melt under the other man’s voice.

“Fuck…”

     The next morning Lance smiled at his boyfriend wrapped up in his sheets. He cupped Keith’s cheek, and smoothed his thumb against the velvety soft skin. They shared gooey kisses before Lance got up and left him to go to work. He tapped away at his keyboard, and ate lunch with his best friend. Hunk asked him about Keith, and Lance revealed his plans to propose to his boyfriend of five years. He was absolutely ecstatic, and Lance couldn’t help but grin with excitement. He told Hunk not to tell him, and Hunk promised that his mouth was zipped shut.

     Lance returned home that night to Keith cooking his favorite dish and a glass of wine already poured out for him. They finished cooking the dish together, and ate together as they talked about their days. Keith told Lance all about what he did at work, and Lance bit his tongue as he remembered his conversation with Hunk. They ended their night by watching a movie on the couch, and then moving to the bedroom to have another blissful night of pleasure and love. Lance fell asleep that night with kisses being pressed to his face, and thinking about how wonderful his life was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahsjsjskakakaja sorry this is a bit of a clif hanger. What do you guys think so far?? I’m really excited to share more of this story w all of you, and I’m super interested in hearing your thoughts and predictions :0


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! I’m so glad you all like my story so much. I noticed you all have a lot of questions about this AU and don’t worry, everything will be answered in time :D

“What about this, mijo? Classic gold bands. Nothing too flashy.” Lance looked at the jewelry case with his mother, and smiled.

“Maybe. I dunno which type of gold though,” he said looking at the gold wedding bands.

“I wish I had a family ring for you to use. All we have is engagement rings with diamonds on them,” his mother sighed.

“What about one of these?” Veronica asked pointing at a braided band. Lance pursed his lips in thought.

“It looks really nice, but I dunno if it screams ‘hi, I’m engaged’,” Lance replied.

“As stupid as that sounds, I can see what you’re saying,” she sighed.

“We can always get them engraved if you’d like,” his mother added.

“Anything for my baby cousin. I can’t believe you’re finally getting married,” Lance’s cousin said from behind the counter. She ruffled his hair, and he laughed, gently swatting her hand away.

“Hey, cut it out,” he grinned.

“So, Keith has no idea you’re planning on proposing?” Veronica asked. Lance nodded.

“Yeah. I told Hunk, but that’s its besides all of you,” He said.

“I’m so glad you’re marrying that boy. He treats you so good,” his mother sighed. Lance smiled and blushed.

“Yeah, he really does…”

     They decided on classic golden wedding bands, and left it at that. Lance wanted to think about what he wanted engraved first because it would be forever committed to the metal, so he left with a total of two engagement bands. That night he called Keith in the airport as he waited for his flight home. He was visiting his family in Florida, and decided to get the bands now so his boyfriend wouldn’t be suspicious. He couldn’t stop smiling through out their conversation, and bit his lip whenever he wanted to tell Keith what he got them.

     It was hard for Lance to keep a secret from Keith because they’ve been together for so long. After five years of trusting him with every secret he’s ever had, keeping his mouth shut was harder than he thought it would be. He hung up the phone so he could use the bathroom before he got on the plane. By the time he was back, everyone was in a line to get on. He got out his ticket and was about to take his place in line when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Oh, you feel like you work out,” a woman said with a pretty smile. Lance smiled back politely and gently pulled his arm out of her grasp.

“Thanks,” he said and walked towards the gate.

“My name is Kelly, by the way. What’s yours?” She asked following him. She played with her long blond hair as Lance rugged his backpack on tightly.

“I have to get on my plane,” he said.

“But I-“

“Ma’am, can I see your ticket please?” Lance thought he was hearing things for a moment. That almost sounded like…

“Keith?” Lance asked.

     Sure enough, his boyfriend met his eyes, and Lance was deeply confused. He was wearing what was clearly a uniform, and he was gently guiding the woman in the direction of her gate.

“I’m sorry?” He replied.

“Keith, what are you doing here? Do you work here?” Lance asked.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith answered. Lance looked at him a little closer, and then shook his head.

“I’m really confused. When did you get to Florida?” He questioned.

“Sir, I believe your gate is right here,” Keith said guiding Lance to the line.

“Wait-“

“Ticket please.”

     An hour later Lance was sat in the plane still extremely confused. There was no way that employee wasn’t Keith…he looked and sounded _exactly_  like him. He thought about it through out the entire flight, and even on the car ride home. He was tired from being on a plane all night, but somehow made it back to his apartment in one piece. Walking into his apartment was like walking through the gates of heaven. Nothing made him happier than settling in at home and falling asleep with the love of his life. He almost completely forgot about what happened at the airport from how exhausted he was, but his mind still hung onto it by a thread.

“Lance? Baby?” Keith’s voice came from the bedroom as Lance walked down the hall.

“Yeah?” He replied as he walked into their bedroom.

“Why didn’t you text me when you landed?“ he asked.

“Tired,” he answered and flopped down on top of the sheets. Keith smiled softly and played with his short brown hair. “I’m sorry though.”

“Its okay. I understand,” he cooed and slipped off Lance’s backpack. He gently put it down on the floor next to their bed and leaned back against the pillows.

     Lance looked his boyfriend up and down, and smirked before pushing himself up. He crawled his way between Keith’s legs, and pressed his lips against his lover. Keith smiled back and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. Thin pale fingers slid down to cup Lance’s face, and Lance loved the feeling of Keith’s callouses against his scruff. He moved his hand to caress Keith’s thigh, and reveled in all the skin could feel under his finger tips.

“You’re right. You seem really tired,” Keith whispered flirtatiously. Lance grinned and laughed.

“You know I’m never too tired to fuck you,” he murmured and resumed his mouth against Keith’s. A soft moan bubbled up from his chest, and Lance held him even tighter.

     Gasps and moans filled their bedroom as they indulged in their lust. Keith was so perfect under Lance, his face and chest colored so beautifully with a deep red that made Lance groan. He was like decadent cream with the richest strawberry sauce drizzled over him. Lance’s brain was so clouded with love and arousal, he couldn’t resist taking a bite from the sinful dessert underneath him. Keith kissed his face as Lance drifted off to sleep, and cradled his head in his chest.

“I love you…” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Lance murmured back.

     The next morning Lance had the day off. He woke up to find Keith reading something on his phone. His pale fingers still running through Lance’s hair, and his hair a mess from the night before. The sight alone made Lance smile and snuggle closer to Keith’s thigh. He speckled his skin with kisses, and Keith put down his phone in favor of grinning down at his boyfriend. Blue eyes flicked up to meet hazy midnight, and Lance sat up to give his lover a proper good morning kiss.

“Morning…” He murmured. Keith chuckled a little.

“Morning breath,” he whispered and patted Lance’s shoulder. 

     Lance rolled his eyes and got up to brush his teeth. He stood in his bathroom doorway, and just looked at Keith sitting on his bed. Keith was looking right back at him, and Lance couldn’t help but feel like he was the luckiest man in the world. He spit in his sink and rinsed his mouth before joining Keith on the bed again. He kissed him again and smiled wide.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much,” Keith nodded.

“Good,” Lance said before kissing him once more. Keith giggled, and returned his attention to his phone. “The weirdest thing happened to me in Florida.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked as he scrolled.

“I was at the gate and there was this girl trying to flirt with me,” Lance started.

“Don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me,” Keith teased. Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“Never,” He said smooching his cheek and settling down next to him. “No, there was actually an employee who lead her away from me, and it was so crazy. I swore he looked exactly like you.”

“Hm. Must’ve found my doppelgänger,” Keith replied simply.

“Maybe. He looked really confused when I started calling him by your name.”

“That would make anyone confused,” Keith pointed out. Lance laughed and got out of bed again.

“C’mon. Let’s make breakfast.”

     They had breakfast burritos that morning, and spent their afternoon talking and making plans for their weekly date. Through out the whole conversation Lance couldn’t stop thinking about the rings that were stowed safely in his backpack. As Keith picked out the restaurant, Lance imagined how he’d pull out the box and the look on his boyfriend’s face. Just the thought made him smile wide. They decided to go to the first restaurant they went out to together, and then they focused on what they would have for dinner that night too.

     Lance flipped through the dozens of recipes his mother gave him, and they both decided on a single recipe they had never tried before. It was almost doable except they didn’t have the right kind of rice.

“How about I go down to the store a couple blocks down, and you start prepping?” Lane suggested.

“Uh…I dunno, we have brown rice. That should work, right?”

“Probably, but it’s barely a five minute walk. I think it’ll be worth getting the jasmin rice,” Lance replied as he tugged on his jacket and looked around for his shoes.

“Baby, its raining outside,” Keith pointed out. Lance glance out the window and noticed it was starting to drizzle.

“There’s barely anything out there. I’ll be back before it starts pouring,” he replied and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his wallet, and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry about me.”

     With that, Lance left his apartment and headed out of the building. He successfully made it to the grocery store despite the light rain, and he found the rice in seconds. He went through the self check out line, and walked outside to find it raining harder than he originally thought it would. Still, it wasn’t pouring yet, so he merely tugged his hood over his head and started walking. He got past the first block when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Before he could round the corner, he was roughly pulled into an alleyway.

“What the-“

“Gimme your fucking money,” Someone behind him growled. There was something cold and metal pressing against his back, and Lance instantly felt his heart race.

“Oh my god…oh my-“

“Shut up, and empty your pockets,” he ordered. 

     Lance started reaching into his pockets with shaky fingers when suddenly the pressure behind him disappeared completely. He turned to see what was happening and saw two men fighting. The one with the gun was shoved to the ground, and his weapon was kicked away. The other man pulled him back to his feet and shoved him back down the alley. He was agressive, and spiteful against the first man, and Lance had never felt so grateful in his life. The stranger turned around looking down, and at first Lance didn’t recognize him. Then he looked up, and the facade melted away.

“Keith?” Lance asked. His boyfriend blushed in front of him, and he looked around for who he hoped Lance was talking to. “Keith, what are you doing here? Did you follow me out here?” He continued. Keith frowned, his brows furrowed as he stayed terrifyingly still.

“You…you recognize me?” Keith asked. Pure confusion smeared itself across Lance’s face.

“Yeah, of course I fucking recognize you. You’re my fucking boyfriend. What are you doing here?” He asked again. Keith shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sighed. Lance looked at him a little longer before his expression fell with realization.

“Wait…that _was_ you at the airport…” he said. Keith shook his head.

“Lance, please…”

“You were in Florida…you followed me here…”

“Lance, _no_. Don’t think about it,” Keith pleaded reaching out for his shoulders. Lance thought through the past few days and couldn’t recall anything before the day he told Hunk he was going to propose to Keith.

“Who…who are you?” Lance asked. Keith bit his lip and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Wait…”

“Lance, just…just _stop_ , you don’t want to remember,” Keith begged.

     His voice wavered, and the sound of his boyfriend in distress captured Lance’s attention again. He pulled Keith’s face up to see tears melting with the raindrops falling down his face. His nose was red from the cold, and his eyes were starting to get puffy. Just the sight made Lance’s heart hurt.

“Baby…” Keith sobbed, and his eye brows knitted. He nodded vigorously and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.

“Yes! Yes, I’m your baby. I’m your boyfriend,” Keith said. Lance lost his train of thought and wiped the tears away from Keith’s face.

“Babe, why are you crying?” He asked. Keith sniffled and pulled away to wipe all the tears and rain and snot from his face.

“Nothing! Nothing, it’s j-just…” he sighed and took a stuttering deep breath.

“Hey, c’mon,” Lance said taking his hand. “Lets go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhaaa
> 
> Will Lance ever fully remember what happened to him? Can Keith fix this irreversible situation?? Stay tuned to find out lmao
> 
> Anyways, I always love to hear your thoughts and curiosities. If the answer to your question doesn’t spoil what’s to come, I’ll gladly answer it ;)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited for you all to read this chapter tbh aaaaaa

“Keith’s been kinda…off the past couple days,” Lance said as he played with his salad. Hunk furrowed his eyebrows as he took a bite from his sandwich.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean…I dunno, he was really sad on our walk back from the store last night. He was like crying and stuff for like no reason,” he told him.

“Is it like family related?”

“Mmm…I dunno. It kinda sounded like he was worried about me,” Lance replied.

“Hm. Maybe he thinks there’s been something off about _you_ the past could days,” Hunk suggested. Lance hummed and pursed his lips.

“Maybe, But he usually tells me when he’s concerned about something,” Lance replied.

“Perhaps he doesn’t know how to approach it this time. You should start a conversation and ask him what’s up.”

“That’s a good idea, Hunk,” Lance nodded. Hunk smiled.

“I know. Oh, are you free this weekend? Pidge and I wanted to go to the club again with Allura and Shiro. You should bring Keith with you.”

“Uh, sorry buddy. Keith and I are going out this weekend, and I have a pretty big question to pop,” he said.

“Oh, right! Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.”

     Later, after work, Lance came home to a romantic atmosphere. A smile spread across his smile as soft music met his ears, and it spread even wider when he noticed the rose petals on the floor. It trailed off towards their bedroom, and he quickly shoved off his shoes and coat to follow it. He shed off his tie, and started undoing his belt as he walked in to their sparkling clean room. It was rare for Lance’s bedroom to be clean, but it was always sparkling whenever Keith had a day off. He smirked and tossed his belt out into the hallway as to not disturb the aesthetic of cleanliness.

     The petals continued into their bathroom, and Lance feasted his eyes on his lover sitting naked and pretty in their bath tub. He leaned against the door frame and started to undo his buttons. Keith’s eyes trickled down Lance’s body, and back up to his hungry stare. He sat with his knees against his chest, and his arms folded over his knees. He laid his head sideways to look at his love, and one arm extended to dip his fingers in the water.

“Hello,” Lance said with a smirk. Keith lifted his head and smiled. Candles were lit around the edge and the base of the tub.

“Hey,” he spoke softly. Lance glanced at the bathroom counter and found the source of the music. His record player was sat next to the sink with his favorite Spanish vinyl spinning happily. He chuckled and walked in to the room.

“Nice choice,” he noted.

“It’s your favorite,” Keith replied.

“That’s true,” Lance nodded and finally took off his shirt.

“I know how much you like romantic music and roses, so I thought you might enjoy a relaxing evening after a long day at work,” Keith explained. Lance undid his pants, and reached down to take off his socks first before stripping himself down to nothing.

“Well, you thought right,” he replied and got in the tub with his love. Keith grinned at his lover, and opened his body. He sat with his legs away from his chest now, and slightly open. Lance reached for his hand in the water and intertwined their fingers as he leaned against the back of the tub. “You’re so perfect,” he sighed. Keith’s smile widened. His skin was basically glowing.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” Lance murmured. “I wanna love you…forever.” Keith giggled and moved to crawl closer between Lance’s legs.

“Me too,” he whispered before kissing Lance.

“I know that we’ll eventually die and all that fun stuff, but…damn, if i could love you forever…I’d take that opportunity in a heartbeat,” Lance rambled. Keith laughed again and shook his head.

“You’re silly,” he decided and nuzzled against his neck.

“I know, but…you just make my life so much better. I dunno how I could live without you,” Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair as he settled against Lance’s body.

“You make my life better too,” Keith whispered. Lance cupped the back of his neck and tilted his head until he could see Keith’s face.

“I wanna spend the rest of it with you,” his voice was the gentlest sound in the room. It was even softer than the record playing on the counter, and the water dripping from the faucet. Softer than the candles flickering around them, and even softer than the gasp that slipped from Keith.

“Lance…” he moved back as Lance sat up.

“Keith…” he held his boyfriend’s hands. “I wanna get married.”

“Oh, baby…” he took one hand away to cover his mouth. Lance smiled.

“I already have the engagement rings picked out. I was gonna propose during our date later this week, but…fuck, it’s impossible for me to wait with you,” he said. Keith nodded vigorously.

“Yes…yes, of course I’ll marry you!” he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance chuckled and pressed a kiss under his ear. Keith sobbed gently in Lance’s shoulder, and once he felt the wetness he pulled his lover back.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t really happy cry like this,” Lance noticed. Keith nodded and wiped away his tears.

“Yeah, its just…I didn’t know if I’d be able to do this. W-when we met…god, I knew you were all I wanted,” Keith replied. Lance chuckled and pressed his forehead to Keith’s.

“Me too. It’s almost like we’re…” he trailed off, and his smile started to fade. Keith sniffled and waited for Lance’s next words, only to feel uneasy with the calculated look on his face.

“Baby?”

“Soulmates…” Lance whispered. Keith’s heart spiked, and he held Lance’s head to look back at him.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked. Lance blinked at him.

“Soulmates,” he repeated. Keith hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah?”

“You’re like…my perfect partner…that fills in the pieces I felt I was always missing,” he said. Keith was silent, but his eyes said it all.

“How…how long have we been dating again?” Lance asked. Keith cleared his throat.

“…five years…”

“Why can’t I remember anything before last week?” He asked.

“I…I dunno. Maybe we should go to the doctor,” Keith suggested. Tears silently slipped down his face again.

“Why are you still crying?” Lance questioned.

“…I…”

“I noticed you’ve been off lately. Are you, okay? You can always talk to me,” Lance assured him. Keith sniffled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“W-why do you need to remember past last week?” He asked.

“Its just odd that I can’t remember it.”

“I can barely remember my day at work,” Keith pointed out. Lance nodded.

“Good point.”

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I…” He sniffled again and looked up at him. “I really love you…” he sighed. Lance blinked and held his hand tightly.

“I love you too.”

“I love you…so much…” he sobbed. Lance pulled Keith closer and petted the back of his head.

“I know, baby… I know.”

     They didn’t have sex that night. Instead they toweled off and crawled into bed together without clothes or even dinner. Lance was the one to hold Keith tight and cradle his head against his chest. He was the one to pepper kisses over Keith’s face as they fell asleep under their warm blankets and sheets. When they woke up they were starving, of course, and so they made themselves a large breakfast. Keith appeared happier now, and Lance loved the sight of his beautiful smile. Still, he could tell something was off, and it made him concerned.

     Lance went to work that day, and found it hard to concentrate. His mind was stuck on Keith, and he couldn’t decipher why he had been so upset that past few days. He also couldn’t figure out why his mind was so fuzzy lately. It felt like his memories were being plucked out and rearranged as he was going. The manipulation made him feel dizzy at times, and even sick. In fact, he felt sick just sitting at his desk and doing his job. 

     He finally decided to take a break and pulled out his snack. He bit into his apple, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of déjà vu. His eyes drifted over to a random spot in his cubical, and his brain was flooded with thoughts of his boyfriend. It was indescribable. All he could think about was Keith. Even when he got up and went to the bathroom he touched his lips as if he was visiting a memory of a kiss they shared there. Needless to say he was extremely shocked when returned to his desk and found his boyfriend clutching his knees on it. Lance froze, and Keith immediately met his wide eyes.

“Shit,” Keith breathed.

“Keith, what are you-“

     Before he could finish his sentence, Keith took his hand and tugged him into the bathroom again. He clutched the bathroom counter top and a sob immediately ripped from his chest. Lance watched his lover cry over the sink in horror, but then quickly noticed his lack of reflection. Suddenly it all came back to him at once, and the illusion was shattered.

“Holy… _shit_ ,” Lance cursed and grabbed at his roots.

“Why?” Keith sobbed.

“What?” Lance was still trying to grasp everything he had just remembered.

“ _Why?_ “ he sobbed again. “Why didn’t it _stick?_ Everything was _perfect_ ,” he cried.

“Keith-“

“I dunno what I did! F-fuck!” He stuttered and turned around to hold Lance tightly. “I’m so sorry you remembered all of that. I’m so sorry,” he whimpered.

“Keith, what is really happening?” Lance asked. “I’m so confused. I…”

“Its all my fault. I-I should’ve been more careful-“

“Hey…baby,” Lance cooed. His worries and memories were shoved to the side for the sake of making sure Keith was okay. Because mind manipulation or not, he couldn’t help the fact that he was in love with him. “It’s alright.” Keith shook his head.

“Y-you should be furious…I-I _hate_ these…silly feelings…” Keith was heaving and gasping for breath as he tried to process the human emotions running through his celestial body.

“Take deep breaths with me, Okay baby? In…” Lance took a deep breath in, and Keith tried to follow as best he could. “…and out…” They let out a big breath together and repeated that a few more times before Keith was finally calm enough to talk. He sniffled a few times and blinked up at Lance with soaked lashes.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice broke, and fresh tears ran down his face.

“U-usually…this never happens,” he said quietly.

“Baby, it’s okay. We’ll be okay,” Lance assured him.

“You don’t understand, Lance,” Keith insisted.

“Why? What am I missing?” Lance demanded to know. “You’re my guardian angel, and…and I think I’m in love with you now, so I don’t care, okay? I just want you to know that _you’re_ okay.” Keith’s lip quivered.

“But _you_  won’t be,” Keith breathed. Lance blinked and then frowned.

“What?”

“Lance…you’re life is in danger now.”

“I…I-I don’t understand-“

“We have _rules_ , Lance, and when those rules are broken, there are consequences,” Keith said. Lance was silent, unable to find a response. “I’ve told you too much, a-and I think you want to feed your curiosity more than you want to be happy, and…” Keith’s breath hitched. It was obvious that hurt him.

“What? No, I want _you_ ,” Lance insisted. Keith shook his head.

“I’m so sorry, Lance. I did this to you, and I don’t know how to fix it,” he murmured. Lance frowned and leaned down to kiss Keith on the lips. The angle whimpered, but accepted Lance’s affection anyways.

“Just calm down,” Lance cooed. Keith melted in his arms and let his devine kiss him again. “We’ll figure this out. You and me.”

“This isn’t your responsi-“

“I don’t care. I’m in love with you, and it’s killing me to see you this upset,” Lance said. 

     Keith suddenly stiffened and shoved Lance away from him. He fell to the floor just as a bright flash of light flew between them. Lance blinked, his eyes spotty from how bright the light was, and tried to look at Keith again.

“Wha…what the hell was that?” He stammered.

“We need to get out of here,” Keith announced and grabbed Lance’s hand.

     They left the office, and Keith quickly drove them home. He was tense, as if someone was chasing them, and Lance couldn’t figure out what exactly was happening. When they got to the parking garage and out of the car, Keith froze once again and looked down the long empty hall. Lance looked in the direction Keith was looking at, and was surprised to see a blond woman with pigtails at the entrance of the garage. A man walked up next to her, and they both wore a rather predatory smile.

“Who…Who are they?” Lance asked. Keith was silent for a moment before sighing.

“Old friends,” he answered. Lance looked them up and down.

“They don’t look very friendly,” he whispered coming closer to him.

“Congrats on your engagement, Keith!” The girl shouted as they started to approach the couple. Lance protectively stood in front of Keith and held his hand.

“Isn’t it every guardian angels dream to marry their devine?” The man asked.

“Who are you people?” Lance demanded to know. The woman snickered, and he could clearly see that her dark eyes and her partners pointed nose weren’t human.

“He thinks we’re humans, doesn’t he?” She chuckled.

“Maybe, or maybe he thinks he can actually protect his precious guardian angel,” the man replied.

“I think you guys are being assholes right now,” Lance snarked.

“Nyma, Rolo, you have no business here,” Keith told them. They stopped ten feet away from the couple, and then laughed.

“That’s very funny, Keith. We know what you did,” Nyma said crossing her arms.

“It’s really a shame, though. We really liked you, and, honestly, this whole situation is kind of disappointing,” Rolo said.

“If it makes anything better, we really don’t _want_ to damn you to hell forever, but y’know…” Nyma pointed up. “Big Man isn’t exactly easy to bargain with.” Lance’s face went pale.

“You…you guys are…”

“We’re _actual_ angels. I dunno exactly what Keith told you about angels and shit, but guardian angels are kinda like the mall cops in our dimension,” Nyma told him putting her hands on her hips.

“And you guys want to damn _me_ for telling him sensitive information?” Keith snorted. Rolo smirked.

“No, we were actually told to damn both of you,” he replied.

“Good luck with that,” Keith said.  
Despite Lance being the divider between them and the other angels, it was obvious that Keith was providing them more protection.

“Listen, buddy. You can resist all you want, but you know the longer you wait for it, the more angels are gonna come for you. And they’re not all gonna be nice like us,” Rolo told him. Keith glared at him.

“So you’re letting us off this time?” He asked. Nyma rolled her dark eyes.

“Don’t pretend like we’re not your friends. We spent a good decade damning oversharing softies together,” Nyma said. Lance’s eyes widened and he looked back at Keith.

“Wait-“

“How long until someone else comes for us?” Keith asked. Rolo let out a huff of air as he looked up to do some calculations.

“Probably a week. Although, it totally depends on you. If you can find a way to fix this and satisfy Him, then you’re off the hook.”

“That also includes finding a reality that doesn’t include him knowing any of this shit,” Nyma added. Rolo nodded.

“Or, if you continue to tell him about this shit, probably within the next couple days,” Rolo shrugged.

“Honestly…it’s up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learned a little bit about Keith in this chap. Honestly I love making up this AU it’s so much fun. As always I love to hear your thoughts and questions. If you want a more direct answer feel free to message me or drop an ask to my tumblr fryingpanss.tumblr.com or fryingpansscrap.tumblr.com (my art account).
> 
> Thank you all for the support and lovely comments and kudos!! I’m so happy this entertains you <3


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s mostly sex.

     Keith and Lance sat in silence at the kitchen table. The tension between them was suffocating, and Lance hated it. He just wanted to hold Keith and forget about this whole mess. He ran his fingers through his hair, and tensed up more when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Keith pulled his fingers back for a second before reaffirming his touch on Lance. He relaxed this time and moved his hands down to look at Keith.

“What’s happening?” Lance whispered. Keith sighed.

“If I tell you anything…”

“Right. Bad things will happen,” Lance nodded. There was more silence before Lance had to speak again. “But like…what _kind_  of bad things?”

“Lance-“

“They said we’re gonna be _dammed_ to _hell_ …my mama always told me hell wasn’t actually real. S-she said it was made up so the sinners would feel guilty and repent,” he rambled. Keith bit his lip.

“It’s…it’s more like…hell exists, but it’s harder for you to get in than you think,” Keith murmured. Lance furrowed his brows.

“I should stop asking these questions,” Lance murmured and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“No, this is my fault-“

“How is it your fault!” Lance snapped smacking his hands on the table. 

     Keith let out a shaky exhale. The emotions he was cursed with were exhausting his form. He was very unfamiliar with the way human emotions constantly tried to rip apart the body that contained them. Often he felt like he was being dramatic, but the form he was given was so foreign that even the simplest emotion was complex and destructive. His eyes took in every inch of Lance, and it broke his heart to see him blame himself for something he had no control over.

“You’ve loved and cared for me my entire life…I don’t care if it’s your fault. What I care about is  _fixing_ this, and when I ask questions, I’m not fixing it,” Lance replied. Keith was still.

“Okay…”

“How…how do we fix this? You’re right, it was perfect before,” Lance said. Keith looked at his devine, and felt the sadness continue to wash over him.

“Well…you need to let yourself forget…and continue to forget. As you let yourself lose the memories, everything will work itself out,” Keith explained. Lance nodded.

“Okay…Okay, yeah. You’re my boyfriend,” Lance stated. Keith nodded.

“Yeah…”

“I love you…and we’ve been together for…” he moved his hand over Keith’s hand on his arm. He let his fingers run over Keith’s skin and squeezed. “Five years…”

“Five years…” Keith echoed.

“We’ve been on hundreds of dates. I…I think I still have the ring in my backpack,” he said. Remembering the ring made Lance remember the pain on Keith’s face last night in the tub. “…do you really have feelings for me, or…are they all fabricated to make me feel better?” He asked. Keith looked confused for a moment before he looked pained. As if just the fact that Lance thought he was just making it up made him absolutely heartbroken.

“Lance…I love you because I love you, not because you want me to.”

“But what if that’s just what I _want_  you to say?” Lance asked as he stood up. He paced around digging his fingers in his scalp. “This is so _frustrating_.”

“Lance, please,” Keith stood up as well, and tried to calm down his love. “Don’t think about it too much. It’ll only make it worse-“

     Lance’s lips were on Keith’s so he could stop them from speaking. His warm hands held Keith’s face, and the angel was like putty slowly dribbling through his fingers. He held onto Lance’s elbows for support, and when he pulled back all Keith could do was blink up at the man holding his face so close. His eyes were watery as he looked down at Keith, and his fingers were soft as they caressed his pale face. Keith was breathless from the kiss, and when Lance leaned in for another all he could do was accept it helplessly.

“I wanna remember every second I spend with you,” Lance murmured and held Keith’s forehead against his. “I’m tired of having this weird foggy memory. I just wanna remember everything.”

“Lance, that’s not good,” Keith whimpered. Lance sighed and shook his head.

“How am I supposed to ignore this? You’re my guardian angel, and you’re in love with me? That’s just-“ this time it was Lance who was cut off in favor of a kiss. Keith pushed himself into Lance’s arms and wrapped his arms around his devine’s neck.

“Let me take care of you,” Keith whispered and kissed him again.

     This time it was different. Lance was fully aware of what was happening, and he never noticed just how fogged up his brain was when they had sex before until now. It was like everything was in HDTV but physically instead of just visually. He could feel Keith’s tongue in his mouth, and he could feel the texture of his skin. It was as smooth and supple as his memory told him, but feeling it now was as if he had never felt it before. Instead of magically appearing naked in his bed, Lance was very conscious of how Keith pulled his body down the hall and gently undress him. Keith _did_ magically appear naked in front of him, but Lance let his mind connect the dots and assume that Keith’s clothes were an illusion anyways. 

     He kissed Keith back, and indulged in actually being aware of it. With one last test to make sure Lance was fully aware of everything, he dug his fingers in Keith’s hair. Keith sighed against his lips, and Lance loved the feeling of his hot breath against his lips. He touched Keith’s body up and down, and the angel trembled in front of him. Lance smirked and kissed down his neck.

“Sensitive?” He murmured. Keith bit his tongue, but eventually couldn’t stop the words slipping from his mouth.

“You…you’re a lot more sharp today,” He stammered. Lance sucked at his clavicle, and Keith gasped when teeth grazed the bone.

“I can feel everything. You’re incredible,” Lance whispered. Keith moaned as Lance squeezed his hips.

“I-I’m…” he trailed off as Lance stroked his smooth skin and mouthed at his throat. “Fuck…”

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Lance hummed and. Teased one finger down Keith’s bellybutton.

“S-sorry,” Keith stuttered. He pulled his hips away a little from Lance’s fingers, but Lance was quick to pull him back.

“Don’t be,” He rasped and kissed him hard on the lips.

     Keith couldn’t stop trembling. The sensations Lance spread over his body were unlike any other he had before. Their nights shared together before were vague, and Keith managed to survive through it in one piece. Now he could barely think from how crazy Lance’s light touches on his skin drove him. His entire body was torn between his celestial instincts and his new biological wants. He was moaning against Lance’s lips with nothing in him or on him, and he couldn’t stop even when Lance’s magic fingers ceased.

“You’re perfect,” Lance breathed and pulled back to look at Keith shivering in his lap. 

     The angel blinked up at him, and Lance admired those deep misty eyes again. With one look Lance could see all his lust and confusion and desire. It was arousing, in the most _shameful_  way, to see such a selfless being want something so bad. Keith moved back a little.

“Th…This isn’t working,” his voice trembled as he reached for Lance’s hands. Before he could redirect his devine’s touch Lance quickly wrapped his arms around his waist.

“What do you mean?” He asked and rested his forehead against Keith’s.

“Y-You shouldn’t be this a-aware, and…” he trailed off as Lance reached down to cup his ass. “…a-and I shouldn’t b-be behaving like this…”

“But this is so much _better_ ,” Lance said as he kissed under Keith’s ear. His fingers slipped between his cheeks only to find it already wet. As if Keith had already prepared himself with lube.

“Ah…” realization hit Lance just as Keith moaned against his temple.

“So that’s why I don’t remember ever prepping you,” he hummed and easily slipped his fingers inside his lover. Keith slipped his arms around Lance’s neck, and gripped his shoulders.

“Lance, this isn’t-“ he gasped when Lance pulled his fingers out. “I-I’m not supposed to be doing this,” he mumbled against Lance’s neck.

“Why not?” Lance asked and guided his hips lower. He was so driven by the lust that clouded over them. Even though he was more aware than usual, he still felt like there was a certain aspect of it he didn’t control directly. Keith gasped as he slowly descended on Lance’s cock.

“T-too intimate!” He cried. “T-too lustful…a-and too realistic…t-too much,” Keith’s voice cracked and wavered as he sat himself in Lance’s lap and clung tighter to his lover. Lance kissed down his neck sweetly.

“But you want it,” Lance said rolling his hips. Keith whimpered. He couldn’t deny it, and that confused him.

“I-I’m not supposed to want this…I-I’m not supposed…” Keith stopped talking to moan at the sensation Lance made inside him.

“I want you,” Lance sighed and snapped his hips up. Keith yelped, and shivered.

“I can’t…Lance, it feels too good,” he was panicked, frightened of his own body, and gripping Lance’s skin tighter and tighter. 

     Lance kissed up his cheek until he met his lips and devoured them. So far he had learned so much about Keith and his glorious body. The memories of their nights together paled in comparison to what Lance was feeling deep inside his love. Keith was constantly whimpering and moaning against Lance’s lips as he continued to move his hips. 

     It took a little wiggling and a lot of kissing to persuade Keith’s hips to join the conversation, but when they did Keith was moaning even louder. Lance groaned back and gripped his snow white skin so tight, it reddened with the first telltale sign of bruising. His body loved the feeling of Lance’s hands on him, so it didn’t register the pain as much as it did the pleasure. They spent so much time grinding, and Lance was the first to change it when he thrusted up inside Keith.

“L-Lance… _La-ance!_ ” Keith gasped as Lance got a little tougher.

“C’mon. Ride me, please,” Lance begged.

“I-I…” 

     Keith did as Lance asked and immediately started pushing and pulling his hips up and down on Lance’s dick. The feeling was so incredible, not even his memories from heaven could compare. He had to pull back to bounce harder on Lance’s lap, and really dug his nails into his devine’s shoulders.

“So tight…hot and wet,” Lance grunted and really gripped his soft waist hard.

“I want you…I want you,” Keith blubbered as he relaxed one hand to hold Lance’s face. Lance smiled at him.

“I want you too…I love you,” Lance whispered as he kissed and licked Keith’s tears away.

“I shouldn’t be able to want you like this,” Keith whined.

“Fuck it,” Lance said and bit Keith’s lips. The angel kissed him back madly. Both his hands holding Lance’s face as he fully indulged in his newfound biological wants and needs.

     They finished together. Lance cumming inside him instantly brought Keith to orgasm. Once they were finished they merely sat there as they caught their breath. Lance still had Keith against his chest as he pushed him up so he could skip out. Keith ended up a lot more tired than he thought he would be. His body was extremely sensitive and on edge. All he wanted was to melt into the sheets with Lance and fall asleep.

“Nothing happened…” Lance murmured. Keith managed to pry himself away enough to look at Lance.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Usually having sex with you just…blurred everything so much I couldn’t remember what day it was, but…it didn’t happen this time,” he explained.

“It was probably my fault,” Keith sighed and allowed himself to rest against Lance’s body again.

“Keith-“

“I don’t know what to do about this…” he whispered. Lance gently and lovingly ran his hands over Keith’s back. They sunk into Lance’s bed, and Keith was becoming frustrated with how exhausted his body was. “We can’t…can’t sleep. I need to figure…this out,” Keith said trying to stay awake. It was impossible. With the last few traces of his orgasm running through his veins, and Lance holding him so tightly against his warm body. His eyes became heavy, and he had to actively fight to keep them open.

“Baby, sleep,” Lance hushed.

“I’ve never slept before,” Keith admitted out loud. Suddenly every night Lance fell asleep to the sensation of kisses pressed against his face made sense.

“What?”

“Never…never slept, or…or had an orgasm before…never actually ate food…never drank water…bathed…worn clothes…” Keith continued the list as Lance stroked his hair.

“How do you survive?” He asked. Keith sighed and nuzzled deeper into Lance’s warmth. His eyes had slid shut, and his body was heavy. He uttered one word as he fell asleep for the first time.

“…Him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I’m so tired I stand all day during school It’s not fun and it’s hot and stuffy and my client totally hated the way I blow dried her hair :(
> 
> Anyways, enough complaining. I’d love to hear all your thoughts comments and questions :D


	6. Six

“God is real,” Lance stated. Keith blinked at him tiredly, and nodded. “He’s like…really real?”

“Yes…” Keith’s voice was hoarse.

     They sat at Lance’s breakfast table. It took Lance thirty minutes to put some clothes on Keith. He was so used to willing a pair of pants and a shirt that fitting his unfamiliar limbs in the complicated patterns and designs was impossible on his own. Lance couldn’t help but find it endearing. It was as if Keith was an infant who didn’t really understand the body he possessed. He also noticed that his hands had actually left bruises on the angel’s otherwise perfect skin.

     After Keith was dressed, Lance had to convince him to actually eat food. Every time he thought Keith was eating with him, the food actually never made contact with his body. When Keith explained that to him, he could barely believe it. It was tough talking him into eating, but once Lance started cooking pancakes it was tougher to resist it. Keith scarfed down his food like he had never tasted anything in his life, and Lance only realized that was completely true as he thought it.

“He’s the one who’s been in control of all this?” Lance asked.

     Keith nodded, and burped. His stomach felt unaccustomed to the mass taking up space inside it, and he wasn’t too fond of the gas it produced. Lance smiled a little, but kept his focus on the conversation.

“Has he been the one messing with my mind?” He asked. Keith was silent for a moment before nodding again.

“He manipulates everything in the universe. Right now I think he’s punishing me. He’s been providing me the energy I need to watch you every second of the day, and now…everything is groggy, and I’m tired, and I’m eating food…” Keith looked at his plate sadly. “This isn’t how an angel should behave.”

“Keith-“

“Sorry…its just…I wish I knew how to fix this. At this rate…we’re gonna be dammed, and…that’s the last thing I want for you,” Keith said.

“For me?” Lance scoffed. “Keith, what do you mean? If it was just you, I’d be heartbroken.”

“Lance…you’d completely forget about me.”

“No I wouldn’t. Clearly, I can’t forget you,” Lance replied stubbornly crossing his arms. Keith ran his fingers through his hair, and Lance noticed dark circles under his eyes. It was the second time that morning he had ever seen an imperfection on Keith’s skin.

“I wish you would. You’d be so much happier and better without ever acknowledging me,” Keith said.

“You can be such a dumbass sometimes,” Lance groaned and stood up. Keith glared up at him, and then immediately tried to soften his anger. He’s never felt angry like that towards Lance. “I’d rather be dammed with you than be alive without you. It’s gotten to like…that level of ‘holy shit I love you’, okay?”

“Lance…”

“Listen, you say you’ve known me my whole life, right?” Keith nodded. “Then you know I’m not pulling this out of my ass!”

“Lance, just…calm down, okay?”

“I can’t! Okay? Y-you keep blaming yourself and talking like you don’t matter to me, but you fucking _do!_ ” Lance shouted.

“You don’t understand, Lance!” Keith shouted back. Lance blinked. Keith had never yelled at him like that before. “I’m here to _protect_ you! Not live happily ever after…”

“Keith…”

“I want to…but I can’t. That’s just the reality of our situation,” Keith said quieter with a shaky voice.

“Baby-“ 

     Lance stopped talking as a knock penetrated the air. The two men stayed still as they stared at each other. Keith was completely tense, and Lance didn’t dare move a muscle. Despite the punishment Keith was enduring, he could still sense an angel behind Lance’s door. Usually they didn’t directly knock on the front door, but with the way things were going it wasn’t as big of a surprise as it would’ve been.

     Keith got up just at the sound of a second knock and grabbed the door knob. Lance tried to stop him, but instead Keith pushed him away from the door. He pouted, but let Keith slowly open the door regardless. Thankfully, there was no flashing light or terrifying creature behind the door. Instead there were familiar purple eyes and an irritated frown.

“Axca?” Keith’s voice cracked as the new angel let herself in.

“Hello, Keith. Good to see that even with emotions, you’re still an irrational idiot,” she sighed and looked over at Lance. “How much have you told him so far?” She asked.

“He knows about Him,” Keith replied grumpily and shut the door. She looked Lance up and down before turning to face both of them.

“Great-“

“Hey, uh, I hate to interrupt, but who are you and why are you in my appartement?” Lance demanded to know. Axca lifted a brow and rolled her eyes.

“I’m Axca. Keith’s older sister,” she introduced. Lance blinked.

“Okay. What the fuck?” He asked calmly.

“Lance-“

“Well, angels technically can’t reproduce _ever_ , but sometimes He gives a blessing, so Keith and I were a shared blessing,” Axca explained. “Anyways. We’re wasting time. He wants to talk,” she announced.

“ _What?_ “ Lance nearly shrieked.

“I thought He wanted to damn me and Lance to hell,” Keith replied I enthusiastically. “Also, He’s punishing me or something right now…”

“How so?”

“I had to eat food,” Keith replied. Axca made a sick face, and shook her head.

“That’s disgusting…”

“Yeah.”

“D-does He just wanna talk to Keith, o-or…”

“He would like to speak to both of you. Don’t worry, it’ll only take a second,” Axca said.

“Wait-“

     Suddenly everything was white. For as far as Lance could see he was surrounded by clouds. The brightness didn’t hurt his eyes, and he found that incredibly odd. Lance also wasn’t wearing any clothes, and while that was less odd, it was still up there in the oddities. He looked down at his hands and then felt the skin on his arms. It felt like he had just exfoliated and slathered on a bunch of moisturizer that was still wet and sticky. To him, it was the best feeling in the world, and it immediately made him smile. Then he noticed that he actually wasn’t alone.

“He’s currently speaking with Keith at the moment,” Axca announced.

     Lance looked up, and was in awe of the creature in front of him. She looked a little less human, and had on luxurious white robes. Wings were perched on her shoulders, and the clean white feathers looked extremely soft to the touch. Her face looked as if she was digitally touched up, but in real life. Perfect airbrushed skin with a healthy tan complexion and piercing eyes.

“Whoa…is…is this what angels really look like?” He asked.

“No. This is just what you think angels look like,” she announced. Lance furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve put a filter on for you. If you were to actually look at an angel in its most raw form, it would drive you insane,” she explained.

“Oh…like…in a ‘oh so beautiful’ way, or…”

“Angels are the most terrifying creatures in the universe. We are not what you think we are, and we do not do what you think we do,” she said.

“So this whole timeless beauty moment you’ve got going on with the wings and all…is just a figment of my imagination to spare my sanity,” Lance pieced together. She nodded.

“Precisely.” There was a rumbling noise, like thunder, and Acxa closed her eyes momentarily.

“He’s ready for you now.”

     As soon as the words left her mouth, her imagine melted away. In her place stood an old aged man in a muumuu much like one his grandmother would wear. He had on a pair of zebra printed sunglasses, and bright blue flip flops. The old man grinned and looked down at his garb.

“Nice. I must say, I like the way you think, Lance,” the man said.

“Who…wait, are you…”

“Yes, I am God,” the man confirmed. Lance raised a brow.

“O-Kay…”

“Well, I’m God as you imagine me. It’s funny, you and Keith have very different views of me,” He said with a chuckle. The mention of his lover’s name instantly caught Lance’s attention.

“Where is he? Is he okay? Please don’t damn him! I-I swear he was just doing his job, he did nothin-“

“Wrong. Yes, I know exactly what happened down on earth,” He said looking over the rims of his sunglasses. “And might I say, I can’t tell if I’m impressed or disappointed in how quickly you managed to fuck up a guardian angel.” Lance blinked.

“Wait, what?”

“You’ve rendered Keith completely and utterly useless because of what you’ve done, my boy,” He said as He walked around Lance. “It’s torn him up a little, but he’s fine now that I’ve explained to him what’s going to happen here on out.”

“Useless?” Lance asked in a high pitched voice. He nodded.

“Yes. _Useless_. It takes a human their entire lifetime to see their guardian if they’re lucky! Sometimes I get people coming up here not even aware they had one in the first place. It’s exhausting to explain,” He complained.

“Oh…”

“Anyways…I’m not going to punish you two like I originally planned. I was being a little too dramatic when I sent Nyma and Rolo down to chat with you, but I knew they would spare you,” He said stopping in front of Lance. “No, instead…I’m going to give you two a gift.”

“A gift?” Lance questioned. “Wait, I fucked up your angel, and you’re  _rewarding_ me for it?”

“In a way. You haven’t heard what I’m going to do yet, though,” He pointed out. Lance nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“Right, well…I’ve decided to revoke Keith’s position as an angel all together-“

“ _What?_ “ Lance blurted loudly. He laughed.

“Oh, don’t get so worked up, I haven’t finished.”

“Keith thought you were _punishing_ him this morning because you…y-you stopped giving him energy and shit,” Lance told him.

“I know. I heard. I still haven’t finished,” He pointed out. Lance opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. “Will you let me speak now?”

“…Yes…”

“Good. So, the reason Keith couldn’t provide you with what you wanted and help sculpt a new permanent reality for you is because you only want Keith in his truest form,” He explained. Lance nodded.

“I always told him…I only want _him_.”

“Right. Him. Not a version of him. Not a five year lover you want to propose to. Not a stranger that you spot across the bar. No, you want Keith for who he is, and the fact that you were pretty okay with him being an angel after just a day or two…was bad news right away.”

“Oops…” Lance muttered. He grabbed Lance’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes over his sunglasses.

“A part of Keith’s instincts as a guardian, is to please you. The fact that he could please you by merely existing was driving him mad,” He explained. Lance blinked at Him and then the clouds under his feet.

“I…”

“So, I decided to give him a new purpose. The next time you see Keith, he will be a man. Not an angel, but a real man. You won’t remember any of this, and all this drama will be over,” He said. Lance nodded.

“Okay…I…I have a few questions…”

“I supposed I can answer them since you won’t remember any of this,” He replied and let go of Lance’s arms.

“Keith…he was an angel before he was my guardian, right?”

“Yes.”

“How…h-how old is he…exactly?” Lance asked. He pursed his lips in thought.

“Mm…no younger than a couple millennia…it’s hard to keep track of their exact age, but close to 2400-2600 years old,” He answered.

“Damn. Okay, uh…did he like…actually fall in love with me?”

“Yes. Keith has always been an extremely emotional being. Incase he didn’t tell you, angels are only granted the emotional range of humans when they become guardians. Other than that they are very bland. It’s kinda funny to poke at their buttons since they take themselves so seriously.”

“Haha, yeah I can imagine. Um…Axca said that she and Keith were blessings…or something?”

“Yes. I created Keith and Axca for a certain angel I admire a lot.”

“Okay…”

“Anymore questions?”

“Yeah, lemme think…oh, what’s the best amount of time to warm up chai tea in the microwave?”

“Minute. Stir. Minute. Stir. Thirty seconds. Stir,” He answered.

“Knew it,” Lance nodded. “Okay, uh…can I…can I actually see Keith before…y’know…we hit the giant ‘reset’ button?” 

     He nodded, and then was immediately replaced by the man Lance has been longing to see. Keith gasped for air, and looked down at his pale fleshy body. Wings jutted out from his shoulder blades like Axca, and Keith was actively stretching them out to look at them. He then looked at Lance and his eyes were instantly filled with relief. Before he could say anything, Lance had his arms around him.

“We’re gonna be okay,” Lance whispered. Keith nodded and hugged Lance back.

“Yeah…”

“I’m so sorry,” Lance said.

“For what? Loving me unconditionally?” Keith teased. Lance laughed and pulled back to smile at his lover.

“He said I was driving you mad…”

“In a way, but…I’m glad this is being resolved,” he said. “If I knew that was why we couldn’t reestablish a satisfying reality, I would’ve brought you here weeks ago.”

“Hey, hindsight is twenty-twenty,” Lance smiled and held Keith by his hips. Keith giggled and nodded.

“Yeah…also, wings? Really?”

“What? I can’t help that literally every depiction of angels on earth have wings,” Lance said defensively. Keith laughed louder and shook his head.

“I love you,” he grinned. Lance loved the sound of Keith’s stress-free voice, and pressed his forehead against his love’s.

“How do you feel?”

“About what?”

“About…being human?” He asked. Keith took a hesitant breath.

“Kinda scared, but…you always made me feel human, so…I guess excited,” he answered.

“Good,” Lance said and pecked him on the lips.

“I’m not looking forward to shitting though,” Keith said.

“Dude, no way, shitting is great. Diarrhea though…that’s not.”

“Yeah, fuck that. I am so not looking forward to that,” Keith nodded in agreement. They both laughed together and sighed. Their bodies naturally drifted closer, and Lance played with the feathers draping over his fingers.

“I guess I’ll see you on the other side,” Lance murmured. Keith nodded.

“I guess so…” Lance then leaned in and gave Keith a real kiss.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” he said.

“You’re seeing me now. In a second we’ll still be seeing each other.”

“I know, it’s just…it’s kinda sad right now. You’re giving up a part of yourself to be with me, and…we’re both giving up so much of our minds. When we see each other again…we’re probably going to be strangers, and I just can’t imagine not-“

“Hey,” Keith interrupted. “We’ll figure it out. You managed to get me when I was literally supposed to be invisible to you. We’ll be fine.” Lance smiled and nodded.

“Yeah…”

“So, I’ll see you soon,” Keith said. Lance bit his lip.

“I’ll see you soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably one of two more chapters left. Definitely one last chapter after this one and maybe and epilogue if I feel up to it lmao.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was kinda fun to write haha


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter + epilogue in one

“This won’t be fun, nor easy, for you, Keith,” He said. Keith knelt down before Him, tears streaming down his face.

“…I’m aware.”

“Your life as a human will not be easy, but we have no other option,” He continued. “You’ve discovered how to want and how to indulge…and those are sins only excused for humans.”

“I’m sorry, father,” Keith sobbed.

“Cry not, my child. I’m aware of how hard you fought against it. You’re not the first guardian to fail like this,” He assured him. A warm energy caressed Keith’s head like fingers petting his head. He looked up at the deity and wept.

“I w-wanted to fix it…I-I wanted-“

“To be with Lance,” He interrupted. Keith’s form crumbled as he cried and shook his head.

“T-to protect him!” Keith insisted. The energy and brightness in front of him emanated disappointment.

“Keith…don’t lie to me,” His voice rumbled. Keith choked on his lungs.

“T-That’s…it’s w-what I wanted at first…I-“

“The fact that you want him is what makes this a lot harder than it needs to be. Once an angel is tainted by human desire it can never go back.”

“God, please…please, God, no…” Keith begged.

“I’m sorry, Keith. Your life as a human will be extremely painstakingly hard.”

“No…n-no, please…I-I can-“

“You will have a number of mental disorders…your luck will be horrible because of what you rejected.”

“I don’t want to…n-no…no! Please, God! God, please!” Keith heaved and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Keith. This is what happens when angels become humans.” Keith’s sobs echoed through the clouds. “The good news is that you’ll be with Lance, and I’ll guarantee he will be in your new life as a human.”

“I don’t want to…I didn’t mean to…I-I’m not meant…I-I can’t-“

“I know it’s hard. You didn’t even like being a human for twelve hours. No angel does, and that’s why you’ll have no memories of heaven or of me,” He assured Keith. The angel continued to cry and weep in agony.

“W-why? H-he doesn’t even want me! He j-just wants answers!” Keith shouted.

“You are wrong, my child. Lance only wants you for you,” He said. Keith’s sobs softened and he looked up at the energy in front of him.

“H-he…w-what?”

“It must be hard for you to understand the chemicals coursing through your human body right now. I can’t imagine the pain and exhaustion it makes you suffer. Especially from a creature who has never experienced something so intense in its life.”

“Y-you said…a-about Lance-“

“The reason the reality never stuck was because Lance accepted you for who you are. He didn’t want the illusion of yourself that you painted for him. When you live your life as a human, make sure you discover who you are and you will make him happy.”

“I-“

“I must speak with Lance now. I predict that he will want answers and to speak with you before you start your life as a human. I suggest you take this time to calm yourself and think of what you want to say in these last few moments with him,” He said. Keith nodded and sat back on his feet.

“I-I…Okay…”

“I love you, Keith. It pains me to do this to you, but it will make you happy in the end,” He told him. Keith nodded.

“Thank you, father.”

“You’re welcome, my child.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Keith’s life truly was awful. His father abandoned him after his mother died in combat overseas. He grew up alone in an orphanage, and eventually hopped around foster homes as a teenager. Later he found a more permanente home with a new older brother and stable married parents when he was sixteen. Shiro became his best friend, and grew up to become an office manager at a local company. He would tell Keith about his business, and Keith would be fascinated by every word as he avoided his homework.

     High school didn’t work well for Keith. He didn’t really get along with the other kids, and he found out he had a dangerous mixture of high anxiety, depression, and moderate BPD. He could never hold a friendship, much less a relationship, and found himself sneaking out to smoke pot with some other shut-ins. Pot lead to a couple other substances that he quickly learned to avoid when he crashed at Shiro’s house coked up and manic. After a long lecture from his brother and a concerned conversation from his parents, he went to therapy all throughout his senior year of high school.

     After that, jobs were difficult. Anything with customer service was hard, and he would be fired after a couple weeks. After that he found himself drawn to more physical things like construction and cars. He took some classes at a community college on how to work on cars, and applied to a nearby garage when he graduated. Unfortunately, he was starting to develop a drinking habit on the weekends. 

     When he turned twenty one he had his first legal drink, but his first actual drink was well before he was seventeen. Eventually Shiro told him he needed to get help, and Keith didn’t resist. Mostly because he was slightly tipsy when Shiro suggested it, and he was aware that it was bad to slip sips in at work. Almost two years later, he was sober for eighteen months and starting to limit himself to drinks on the weekends again. He had a special medication he took half an hour before he started drinking that would stop the dopamine alcohol caused and discourage him to over drink.

     Another couple years passed, and at twenty six Keith opened his own garage. He fixed cars full time, and had a regular clientele that respected him and his work. Sometimes he fell off the horse when it came to managing his addictions and emotions, but it was becoming easier and easier to pick himself back up. In his mind as long as he had Shiro, his parents, and his garage, he would be just fine.

     One day, Shiro wanted to take Keith out to celebrate all the hard work he’s done the past ten years or so of his life. Keith merely grinned when Shiro suggested they go to this bar/club he and his employees would go to, and eventually agreed to go. In the car on the way there, Shiro told Keith all about his workers in the office. Names passed by him a million miles per hour, but one stuck with him for some reason.

“Who’s Lance again?” Keith asked as Shiro pulled up to a parking space.

“Uh…He’s a sales associate, but was recently promoted to an HR position. He does a lot of emails and handles a lot of complaints, but when he was on the phones he could sell tons of units to any company,” Shiro replied. 

     They got out of the car and walked inside. The club was a little unorganized, but he could kind of see why Shiro would like to hang out here with co-workers. The music wasn’t too loud, and by the looks of the tables they also served food and not just drinks. Keith followed Shiro to the bar, but was distracted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes that suddenly latched on to him.

     Keith couldn’t look away from the tanned beauty at the nearby table. He sat with two other people, but his attention was fully on Keith. His short brown hair framed his face so perfectly, and his smile made Keith’s heart stutter. Even as Shiro handed him his drink, Keith could only hold it as the man starring at him stood up from his seat. Within two seconds he was standing in front of Keith with the whitest smile he’s ever seen.

“Hi, um-“

“Keith,” Keith responded immediately holding out his hand. The man grinned and accepted his handshake. Sparks flew the second their skin touch, and Keith found it a little hard to breath.

“Straight to the point, huh?” He asked cocking a brow. Keith chuckled nervously and looked down at their lingering fingers.

“Something told me you were about to ask for my name anyways,” he replied. The man giggled and stepped more into Keith’s personal space.

“You’re really cute,” he said. “I’m-“

“Lance! Hey, buddy!” Shiro interrupted patting the man’s shoulder. Lance’s smile soften, and he stepped back to look at his boss.

“Shiro? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m just taking my baby brother out for a drink to celebrate some exciting things in his life,” Shiro replied gesturing the Keith. The two men looked at each other with wide eyes before smiling. Lance looked back at his boss.

“Wow, so this is _the_ Keith Kogane you tell us about all the time,” Lance said. Keith blushed.

“Uh, what?” He asked.

“Shiro blabs to us about you nonstop. He told us all about your new garage not too long ago, and whenever he has lunch with you. It’s really sweet,” Lance said with a smirk. Keith cleared his throat and looked over at Shiro.

“Really?” Shiro laughed awkwardly.

“Hey, what can I say? I love my baby brother,” he replied and hooked his arm around Keith’s neck. He rubbed his knuckles in Keith’s hair, and Keith allowed Shiro to disrupt his hairstyle. Once he was free he was quick to put it back in place.

“Love you too, asshole,” Keith muttered red-faced. Shiro laughed and Lance couldn’t help but giggle again at how endearing Keith’s flush was. The two men connected eyes again, and Keith finally smiled again.

“So, what brought you over here, Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, y’know…” Lance said hiding Keith’s gaze. “Just wanted a drink.”

“Well, what’s your poison?” He asked. Lance finally looked away and gave Shiro his order.

     The three of them chatted a little more, and the entire time Keith couldn’t help but feel a connection with Lance. He was beautiful, and confident, and totally out of Keith’s league. His laugh sounded like diamonds falling over one another, and his smile was brighter than any fire Keith has ever seen. Just looking at him made Keith feel warm, and when their skin brushed against each other it was like an electric shock every time.

     Eventually, Shiro excused himself to the bathroom, finally leaving Keith alone with Lance. The skinny man looked at Keith over his glass and took a sip of his vodka soda. Keith bit his lip as he looked Lance’s face up and down. Every feature was so perfect and beautiful. He was almost angelic if it weren’t for the devilish look in his eyes. Keith played with his glass in his hands as he spoke.

“I feel like I’ve met you before,” he murmured. Lance took his glass away from his lips and licked them.

“What makes you feel that?”

“I dunno…you look kind of familiar…”

“Perhaps you’ve dreamed of me. I can’t positively say I haven’t dreamed of you either,” he said and leaned closer. Keith smirked.

“You’re quite the flirt, aren’t you?” He questioned as he quirked his brow. Lance shrugged and took another sip.

“What can I say? It’s kinda hot that you’re my boss’s brother. I mean…” he ran his free hand down Keith’s chest. “I can’t be the _only_ one thinking about how bad it would be.” As if Keith was magnetically drawn to Lance, his hand slipped easily around the other man’s waist. 

“It would definitely bust a vein in his forehead. I can’t imagine the stress he’d go through if he found out.”

“I guess the only question left is your place or mine?”

“Yours. My place is a mess right now,” Keith replied truthfully, Lance laughed, but in a genuine happy way instead of a flirtatious way.

“Okay. I like the honesty,” he said setting his drink down and touching Keith’s shoulders.

“As if it’s surprising my apartment is messy. You know I’m a mechanic,” Keith replied and set his drink next to Lance’s. Lance giggle and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“True. You are such a cutie,” he gushed and leaned closer. Keith smiled, a little overwhelmed as he suddenly had two hands full of Lance in his arms. He smelled good, and the closeness gave Keith a rush.

“You’re downright gorgeous,” Keith whispered. Lance couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Well, aren’t you quite the gentlemen?”

“I try to be.”

“Well, you can be a gentlemen later after you dick me down. Let’s go.”

     Keith sent a quick text to Shiro saying he was leaving with Lance, and shut off his phone after that. They got in Lance’s car, and drove off to his apartment. Walking through his front door felt all too familiar, as if he’s walked through it a million times. His lips felt even more familiar, as if they were his childhood home. Each kiss filled Keith with a sense of right and belonging he had never felt with anyone else. Even Shiro had never made Keith felt so at peace.

     Their night together was amazing. It was neither of their first times, but Lance was beautiful and reactive under Keith, and Keith was so sensitive and touch starved it turned Lance on beyond belief. They passed out on the bed together, and they both woke up to dozens of texts from Shiro. At first Keith felt a little bad for ditching Shiro, but he forgot about it as Lance kissed him to wish him a good morning.

“Morning…” he whispered.

“Morning breath,” Keith pointed out.

     Lance rolled his eyes and got up to brush his teeth. Keith sat on the edge of his bed starring at him, and Lance stood in the doorway to his bathroom staring right back. The situation felt like déjà vu, but he found that he didn’t care about the weird feelings he couldn’t shake. Instead, all he cared about was how attracted he was to Lance. The skinny man spat and rinsed his mouth before coming back and giving Keith another kiss.

“Better?” He asked flirtatiously.

“Do you wanna go out sometime?” Keith blurted. Lance blinked and his smile started to fade a little.

“Go out?” Oops.

“Like…Uh, n-never mind…” he looked away and covered his mouth. Of course, when he finds a wonderful man he wants to get to know better, it doesn’t go right. Lance shook his head unexpectedly and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, n-no, I didn’t mean no! I just…I didn’t really expect you to ask me, and…” Lance looked away and blushed. “I-I dunno. I…I guess I thought you’d never wanna date someone like me. You’re…you’re so handsome and…I dunno.”

“I-I’d love to date you! I mean…I-I mean, you’re…” Keith paused and fumbled with his words. “Y-you’re just…a-and you’ve got these eyes, a-and you’re legs, and your laugh, and I-I like your sense of humor, and-“ Keith stopped as Lance held a finger to his lips.

“Yes. Does eight this Friday work?” Lance asked him. Keith grinned, and nodded.

“Yeah…Yeah, that’s perfect,” he murmured. Lance smiled back and blushed.

“Gimme your phone. I need your number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it!! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos and support! It means so much to me, and I hope you all enjoyed this short little story!
> 
> If you wanna chat with me follow me on tumblr ( fryingpanss.tumblr.com ) and leave me a message or ask! I’m also on Snapchat but I don’t really add ppl back unless I know them :/ If you wanna talk klance Tumblr is definitely the best place to reach me :D

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me!!
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Insta: @lynnart1998  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
